Orange nail varnish
by rid
Summary: “I've just always wondered how I'll ever come to know who's the one made for me?Will she carry around a board that says I was made for Ronald Weasley?Or when we'll meet lightning will strike, it'll suddenly start pouring, what? he asked.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n- **

**All my gratitude to my beta reader Sharon Smith, also known as _trutonks _on the portkey forums. Thankies dear, I'm glad that you're enjoying the first few chapters. **

**_Disclaimer- The various characters from the book Harry Potter are not my creation and do not belong to me. They're JK's property and legally belong to the publishers and JK. I'm merely using them for creative satisfaction. No infringement is intended._**

Orange nail varnish.

_Five years after graduating, Luna Lovegood now works for the Quibbler. When her father's pride and love runs into financial trouble, Luna comes to the conclusion that only a miracle can help save the magazine. What she didn't count on was Ronald Weasley trying very hard to become that miracle and herself wishing that he succeeds. What happens when a meddling sister, an angry ex lover and a whacky friend make it their business to see that this love story ends happily? _

Chapter one

"Luna, are you sure about this dear?" asked Mr. Lovegood scanning the paper before him intently. "Dumbledore doing the tango! Isn't it well below the standards of our stories?" he asked. He looked up at his daughter. Luna Lovegood, 5ft 5inches tall, with a slender figure, long sunny blonde hair and big luminous eyes behind bigger glasses, she was his pride. His only daughter had always shown great interest in the workings of the Quibbler. He had been ecstatic when she had offered to help him out with his other pride- The Quibbler.

_Recently the magazine had been quickly falling out of public interest, and his inability to pick it up out of its dive had left him feeling tired and helpless._ Now that he had his daughter working with him, he felt a little better.

Luna sniffed the air in disapproval of his statement. "I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind," she said. She looked around at this office that held very special memories for her. Before she had started attending Hogwarts, she had spent many afternoons in this very office, playing with her toys or just watching her fascinating father conduct business. The office was nothing out of the ordinary. It had a small window to one side, which now was turning brown, thanks to the fact that they didn't have the finances to pay for maintenance. The only color in the room was provided by the yellow, slightly peeling wallpaper. And it was finished off with very simple wooden furniture throughout the room.

Luna's gaze finally landed back on her father, who was watching her with concern in his eyes. She leveled her gaze with his and said. "It's all I could manage this month."

Her father gave a small sigh, shaking his head lightly. "But it's not sufficient. It won't help bring in any revenue. Besides, compared to the news about Diamonds curing acne and Fudge turning out to be Gay, this won't look halfway decent on the cover," he said, a panicked note in his voice.

"Nothing big seems to be happening dad." said Luna angrily. She banged her hand on the table top before her and cursed loudly, withdrawing it immediately as it throbbed painfully. She settled herself in the chair before him and rubbed her hand slowly. Her father shook his head in disapproval.

"Luna dear, you've always been so gifted with the truth. I'm sure you'll find something soon." he said, nodding his head at her. "In the meanwhile, I'll accept this for this month's issue. But please get me something bigger next month," he said. Luna nodded her head in understanding and left her father's office quietly.

As she stepped into the outer office, the level of noise was the first thing that she noticed. Compared to her father's office, the activity in the outside was very high. People running the length of the hall, tying loose ends together before that month's issue was out. The outer office was decorated in similar fashion as the inner one. Wooden furniture and peeling yellow wallpaper gave the entire office a uniformed look and made everyone feel that they were equals. She liked that fact about the office. They couldn't lose all of this!

"I'll have to do something." she said to herself.

"Talking to yourself again babes?" she heard from behind her, in a soft and melodious voice. Luna recognized it immediately and turned to greet her friend Lily.

Lily was in charge of the '10 Ways to Do' column, which had been an addition Luna herself had suggested. So far Lily had written great articles about dealing with double chins and running noses. "I presume you've submitted your article?" she asked. When lily nodded her head, she sighed. "What was it about?" asked Luna.

"10 ways to commit suicide without experiencing pain," said Lily, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Luna knew how many hardships her friend had faced to get that issue out.

"I'll need to read that one," she said.

"I think what you need is to get out of here. You're getting too normal for your own good," said Lily with a small smirk.

"I know," said Luna thinking out loud. It had indeed been days since she had felt like herself. It was like she was running on auto control. "Maybe I should take a vacation. Probably after next month's issue is out, I'll speak to dad," she said.

"Great idea. But for now, go out, get a cup of tea, snog a guy," said lily. She pushed her friend towards their shared cubicle. Luna smiled as Lily handed her the orange coat and bag Luna carried regularly with her. It matched the shade of nail varnish she used. Something on the side of her table caught her eye. She turned to look at the photograph of her own 16 year old self with Ginny and the golden trio. Ron was waving out to her, while the Luna in the picture was laughing hysterically. Luna blushed slightly as she remembered her school girl crush on the youngest Weasley male.

Lily's elbow in her side broke her reverie. She looked up and smiled before quickly exiting the office.

**88888888888888**

Ginny Weasley was highly miffed. Her brother, the new star of the Chudley Canons was late, again. He had promised to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron, and was now exactly an hour late. Ginny sighed loudly and shook her head. _Some things never change_. She had often discussed with Ron his attitude problem, stating in no uncertain terms that his inconsideration for everybody else's feelings was not fine anymore. Sometimes she felt that her brother's star status had gone to his head.

"_I've got a job too, you know," she had said and then added, "you're not the only one busy around here!"_

Fact was she still couldn't believe that her brother, the reason behind the invention of the 'Weasley is our king' batch, had actually improved his game enough to make it to team selections. It was a shock to hear that he was not only on the team, but was being considered for team Captain.

If his profession was great, his love life was pathetic. Her brother had dated every girl Ginny would have advised him not to and then some. But he never seemed to get involved beyond a certain limit. Sometimes Ginny felt that her brother was afraid of falling in love. Either ways, he was one of the most eligible bachelors around.

Taking a small sip of her butterbeer, Ginny looked around the pub curiously. Suddenly a movement to her left caught her eye. A small person with sun blonde hair was waving frantically out to her. Ginny tried to look closely as the person made a trip to her table, all the way to the back. The woman was definitely someone she knew, perhaps from work.

As the girl came closer, Ginny caught sight of something in her hand. It was a copy of the Quibbler. Her eyes widened as realization dawned upon her. This was Luna Lovegood. She stood up, as the girl finally reached her table. "Luna?" Ginny asked, shocked. "Luna Lovegood?"

"Yes," said Luna, her eyes sparkling, giving her a brilliant smile.

Ginny took a small step back examining her friend. They hadn't met since Graduation, five years back. As Ginny quickly scanned her companion's inexpensive looking business suit, she realized that none of them had actually bothered to look at Luna apart from her weird tastes and her habit of laughing at everything Ron said. Beneath all that, Luna really was just a normal girl.

"I know suits aren't really my thing, but I had an official meeting," she said. "May I join you?" she asked.

"Oh yes, yes. Have a seat," said Ginny stepping back. Ginny still couldn't believe that the girl in front of her was actually Loony Lovegood. Her gaze went to Luna's nails and she noted, with a slight grin, the orange color nail varnish her friend still sported. Something's truly never changed.

**8888888888**

"So now you're a big shot reporter," asked Ginny, giggling like a school girl.

Luna looked at her normally sane friend and gave an impish grin. "That's what I let people believe. I'm just working with my father. Besides, it's not like I'd fit well in any other profession. Nor did I have dreams of becoming a rocket scientist," she said and shrugged. She smiled at Ginny's confusion of the muggle term and just waved it off. "Anyways, dad needed help at the office and there I was," she said simply.

Ginny nodded in understanding. She felt sorry for her friend, who had long forgotten how to live for herself.

"What about you?" asked Luna, taking a small sip of her own butterbeer.

"Well, I work with the ministry now. I took over dad's department after he quit. Although, it was a conscious decision on my part. I realized that I share the same fascination for muggle things as my father," said Ginny.

"And what about the golden trio?' asked Luna.

Ginny laughed softly at Luna's insistence of calling her brother and his best friends golden. "Harry is a top notch Auror, as I'm sure you know. Hermione was working as a healer for sometime, but is now working on the invention of a stronger Wolfsbane. And Ron..." Ginny suddenly stopped speaking as a commotion started out at the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

Both the girls rushed out, only to give a small anticlimactic sigh of relief as they spotted Ron Weasley surrounded by a bunch of female admirers asking for autographs. He looked up spotting Ginny first- "Can't get anywhere on time, can I, eh Gin?" he said, giving her a small wink. His eyes then turned to the figure standing next to his sister. His eyes widened as he spotted a copy of the quibbler in her hand- "Luna!"

**8888888888**

a/n- thanks for reading. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thanks to my first few reviewers. You make my day. I love you all. I'm glad you like the story so far.

Keep reading then.

Disclaimer- I don't any of the characters you recognize below. They belong to JK Rowling and the Publishers of Harry Potter series, and a bunch of other people who can afford lawyers. Since I can't, don't sue!

**Orange Nail Varnish**

_**What happens when our couple meet for the first time? Do two weirds make a wright? Or vrong?**_

* * *

88888888

Ronald Arthur Weasley couldn't believe that he was sharing a butterbeer in the Leaky Cauldron with the only girl could never understand. Back in their school days, he had always basked in the appraisal and after effects of a heavy crush that often radiated from Luna's eyes. He liked the fact that he had the ability to make a Ravenclaw fall for him. Secretly he liked Luna too, but never had the opportunity to say it out loud.

Part of Luna's charm was the very magazine she now clutched in her hand. Besides that, she was the only girl who ever managed to find his comments funny or hilarious. He hid a smirk as he recalled a rather embarrassing incident, when Luna had started laughing while he had challenged Malfoy to a duel. Forced during a game of Truth or Dare in his final year, he had finally agreed to the fact that he indeed did have feelings for Luna. But by the next day all thoughts were driven out of his mind as the Chudley Canons accepted him as their new keeper.

Now, five years later, sitting across from one of his first crushes, and his sister, Ron studied Luna closely. She had definitely matured as a woman. She seemed to have left her gawky school girl appearance behind. Sitting before him was a woman of the world. She was wearing a green color suit with black heels, looking very professional.

"So, Luna, what are you doing now-a-days?" asked Ron, placing his mug down on the table and turning his full attention to her.

"She works for the quibbler," answered Ginny excitedly. Ron turned to her to find an odd sparkle in her eyes. Ignoring her, he asked "and what's that like?"

"Oh, she enjoys it so much that she goes around telling people that she's a big shot reporter," said Ginny, interrupting again.

Luna looked at Ginny, giving her an amused look. She turned back to Ron and shrugged her shoulders.

"I've heard that the Quibbler is in some financial trouble," he said, trying to sound concerned. He gave Ginny a pointed look before she could open her mouth to answer again. He then looked at Luna who was suddenly very serious. "I'm sorry; I know it's a very personal question…."

"No, that's alright. Yes, the Quibbler is facing financial troubles," said Luna softly.

Suddenly the mood changed, becoming grave and serious. Ron cleared his throat awkwardly, cursing his lack of foresight. Ginny looked at her brother and then at Luna, amusement evident in her eyes. "Hey Ron, you could help Luna out here," she said.

Ron's head came up and he looked at Ginny. "What do you mean? How can I help her out?" he asked. Luna bent a little closer, excited to find out herself.

"You could let Luna interview you, wouldn't it be great_?' Ronald Weasley, the keeper of the Chudley Canons –bares his secrets'"_ said Ginny, spreading her arms wide in an elaborate gesture.

Luna's eyes lit up suddenly and she nodded her head vigorously. She turned to Ron, "Will you do it?" she asked.

As he looked at the flushed face of the only girl who ever found him funny, he blushed slightly, before nodding along.

8888888888

"Seriously? Ronald Weasley? _The_ Ron Weasley?" asked Samantha. Luna had returned from her meeting with Ginny and Ron, feeling hopeful and alive after a long time. Samantha, catching onto her friend's lifted spirits, had immediately inquired about her reasons for smiling so brightly.

"Yes. Get over it already," said Luna. Samantha squealed in excitement and hugged her friend. "This is so great. Next month's issue will sell like hot cakes," said Samantha. Luna just smiled at her friend.

"So when are you meeting him?"

"I'm meeting him tonight, for dinner," said Luna in an off hand manner. "Before you assume it, let me warn you, it's not a date," said Luna. If possible, Samantha's eyes shined even brightly at that. "Guilty conscious!" she said and winked before exiting.

Luna looked at the fast disappearing back of her friend and muttered very quietly, "Right!"

88888888

* * *

A/n- Sorry about the short length of this chapter. I promise the next one will be up this week and it will be longer than this, for sure. Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

a/n- My greatest thanks to all my reviewers. I noticed that this particular pairing isn't so popular amongst fanfition readers, but I hope that once the later chapter come out you'll enjoy the story.

In apology for the lack of length of the previous chapter, here's a longer one. Hope you enjoy it.

**Orange Nail Varnish**

_What happens on the date? Can these two ever get together?_

* * *

Luna stood before the full length mirror of her apartment and studied her appearance. Cursing her hair, she wondered for the hundredth time why it had to be so straight. All her attempts at getting it to curl or even add a little wave had been in vain. Her hair simply refused to cooperate.

She was dressed casually, as casual as one could be while meeting their old time crush. Her top was in a very light shade of blue, adding a little color to her pale appearance. She turned a little to the left, examining her white, straight, touch-the-ground trousers. They made her look taller, and she needed as much height as she could get.

She remembered how Ron's presence in the Leaky Cauldron had affected her. Years of Quidditch had turned him into a man off one of the muggle harlequin books that Luna so loved to read. A little above six feet, with broad shoulders and straight cut Weasley red hair, he intimidated her in every way.

Selecting the only pair of shoes that made her look tall, Luna stepped out of her room, slowly making her way to the fireplace in the hall. She had insisted that they go to muggle London. Samantha had mentioned a pub that might be ideal for people in their situation - old buddies, new acquaintance. She had asked Ron to meet her at Diagon alley.

Stepping into the fire, she said in a clear voice- "The Leaky Cauldron".

* * *

Ron walked the length of the Leaky cauldron, waiting for his companion for the evening to turn up. As he passed a table occupied by three ladies, he distinctly heard the whistles that came his way. Usually he would have stopped at their table, flirted a little, smiled a lot and then asked one of them out. Today however he was in no mood. Luna was half a minute late.

'Forget it mate, she ain't gonna turn up!' he thought, but then under his breath hissed, "She will!" Giving out a small huff, he decided to stop arguing with himself, and sit down at the nearest table and continue to wait.

Luna had mentioned the name of the muggle club that was to be their destination, and frankly, _Enigma_ didn't sound like a place that would be well lit. Muggle places made him nervous.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't see her emerge from the fireplace on his left, and was surprised by her soft "Ron." He turned to meet a totally different woman from his one time friend. This was an angel that somehow had entered the body of Loony Lovegood.

She offered her hand to him, which he accepted with grace, and then placed a small kiss on the back of. Her characteristic orange nail varnish still adorned her long fingers, but there was something entirely different in her appearance tonight.

He was about to ask her to lead the way when she thrust her arm at him again. "Smell," was all she said. He bent his head obediently and took a whiff of her perfume. It smelled, well interesting. He looked back up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Niffler fur," she said, eyes sparkling. Ron sputtered slightly and unconsciously rubbed his nose. Yet when Luna burst into gales of laughter at his small gesture, he didn't feel so weird anymore.

"My lady," he said, offering her his arm, and they set off for muggle London.

* * *

"This really is a cool place," shouted Ron over the thumping music that rang through the club.

Upon entering, Ron's eyes had rounded suspiciously. Enigma was not really a well lit or cozy place for couples. There were what seemed like millions of muggle's, dancing to what Luna had explained to him as Rock and Roll music. Apprehensive at first, Ron felt a little better once on the dance floor as he noticed that he wasn't the only one with two left feet. He had to admit, too, that dancing this close to his date was great.

Yet. While Luna was smiling at all of his jokes, he felt as though she were being very stiff with him. As if she was afraid to have too much fun. She was maintaining a distance, which wasn't just physical. Ron couldn't place it, but something was askew.

As the Dj took a break, for what he said would be five minutes, Ron bent closer to Luna, "Do you want a drink?" he asked.

She shook her head enthusiastically. He smiled, politely took her hand, and they made their way to the bar. Once they were there, he felt Luna withdraw her hand, lightly. His spirits instantly fell and with a frown he ordered two drinks.

"Hey, make that four," said a voice from behind him. Ron swirled around, and was pleasantly surprised to see two of his best friends.

"Hey Harry," he said, hitting him on his back. "Hermione," he said, giving her a small smile. Hermione and Harry had realized their true feeling for each other shortly after Ron and Hermione had broken off. He felt Luna stiffen next to him.

"Harry, Hermione, I'm sure you remember Luna," he said matter-of-factly. Harry's eyes instantly lit up upon seeing Luna, and Ron felt a little tinge of something. Hermione nodded briefly, before turning to the bartender for her drink.

"How have you been?" asked Harry, inclining his head in Luna's direction, obviously expecting a weird or funny remark.

"I've been well," answered Luna. Harry's eyes sparkled with mischief as he waited for something else to come out of Luna's mouth. When nothing else happened, he said softly, "I don't get it." Ron closed his eyes in embarrassment. _Please let things go ok!_

"Didn't you guys date once?" asked Luna, turning to Hermione.

Quite taken aback, Hermione simply nodded. "It was a long time ago," she said, turning a little red.

Luna shook her head, "As far as I remember, it was immediately after you guys graduated."

Ron could sense Harry's back stiffen, as he probably recalled the messy break-up that his two friends had experienced, and silently urged Hermione to do something before the mood was ruined. Hermione cleared her throat noisily. "Excuse us boys; I think we need to retouch our makeup. Luna why don't you come with me to the Ladies room," said Hermione, conspicuously inclining her head in the opposite direction.

"I'm not wearing any make-up," said Luna softly, but followed Hermione anyways.

* * *

"My god!" exclaimed Harry as soon as the two women had left. "What was all that about?" he asked.

Ron gave a small sigh and nursed his drink, his eyes fixed on a spot on the bar table. "Beats me," he said.

"Not going well?" asked Harry, taking a swig of his drink.

Ron frowned lightly, and took another sip of his drink. "Does it look like its going well?"

Harry smiled, "Where did you meet her anyways?"

"I didn't. Ginny bumped into her while she was waiting to meet me," he replied.

"Man, is this a date?" asked Harry.

"No. She wants to get some sort of an article. Apparently, her magazine needs me," he said, before cursing softly.

"Hmm…… that serious, eh? So you do like her?" said Harry.

"I don't know. I just wanted to meet up with her, but after today, I doubt she'll want to do this again," he said.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked.

"She doesn't seem comfortable around me, doesn't seem to be enjoying herself, and doesn't laugh at my jokes," he said, his head in his hands.

Harry burst into warm laughter, and Ron looked up to give him a dirty look. "That's it! All you're worried about is her reaction to your jokes?" he asked.

"There's the comfort level too," whined Ron.

"You can't expect her to run into your arms. Besides, she's supposed to be here on business. Would you be kissing her while you're in the middle of a game?" he asked.

"What are you saying?" Ron asked, looking utterly confused at Harry.

"I'm saying have patience. Let her see the side of you that isn't the Quidditch player," he said, "excluding you underwear, let her see what Ron Weasley really is all about."

"I can do that," he said, suddenly excited. "Besides, I've got designer underwear, why leave that out either?"

"Yeah. Ask her out again, and promise to give her the best article she's ever written," he said, thumping his best friend on the back.

"Yeah!" said Ron, his spirits finally lifted.

"Great, now you can thank me by paying for these drinks- these are way overpriced," said Harry, giving Ron a small wink.

* * *

"What's all this about?" asked Luna, once they were safely within the confines of the ladies room.

"What is the matter with you? Why did you have to bring Ron and my relationship up? "Asked Hermione, rather red in the face. She closed her eyes briefly, taking a calming breath and asked again, "Why are you acting so out of character?"

Luna gave a small laugh, "What do you know about my character? How would you know anything about me? I'm just Loony Lovegood? What good will it do to know what she likes?" she said, her eyes flashing. "Who cares what books she reads, as long as you see her carrying the Quibbler. Who cares about the fact that Orange isn't her favourite color and yet that is the only constant color in her wardrobe. Who cares that she's more than just some weirdo who hangs around the DA?"

"What does that have anything to do with what you did outside?" asked Hermione, her voice rising again.

"Everything. It's like all you people expect me to act in a certain way. Like the way Harry waited for me to say something weird or funny when he was speaking to me. It's like all you people have a set way in which you look at me. You think I like being the weird one, don't you? Well I don't alright," finished Luna, in a huff. "And stop looking at me like that," she added, as she noted Hermione's shocked expression.

Hermione's face twisted in pain as her words found home. Instantly it filled with an odd sort of understanding and a hint of sympathy. "You're right. We do have pre-conceived notions about the way you behave, don't we? I'm sorry Luna, now that I hear you say it, I understand it. I've gone through my life living the under the same notions and opinions," said Hermione, bending her head low, recalling her ever preceding bookworm image. "But now when I'm with Harry, I feel little differently. That's why I didn't want anything to ruin it, especially a night out with Ron's date," she added.

Luna winced slightly, as guilt took over, replaced swiftly by embarrassment. "I'm not his date!" she added hastily. Hermione looked at her face, and noted the flushed expression.

"You aren't?"

"No. He's promised to give me an interview for the Quibbler. That's the only reason I'm here with him," she said. While saying it though, Luna realized how foolish she sounded. _Nobody wrote an article in a club. Samantha was so dead!_

"Alright," said Hermione simply.

"No, its just professional , you've got to understand," said Luna again.

Hermione nodded her understanding and added, "Alright. I believe you."

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved outside," Luna added, changing the topic before it got out of hand.

"It's alright. Truce?"

"Truce," said Luna, smiling a little now.

"Good! Now let's do what we said we would," said Hermione, turning to the mirror in the Ladies room. "You know," she said eyeing her appearance in the mirror, "I'm not wearing any make-up either," said Hermione. Luna looked at the Golden Brain of the trio and burst out laughing.

Things weren't so bad after all

A/n- Thanks for reading- Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n:thanks to everyone who reviewed. My gratest thankies to my beta reader, Sharon. Happy Reading everyone.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters below. I only own Sammy, who is a lot like me, only a lot dumber.

* * *

As the two ladies emerged from the restroom, each of them had their hair in place and smile fixed. As Harry and Ron waited by the bar, Hermione and Luna made their way towards it.

"So all set for Dinner?" asked Harry, stepping forward and taking Hermione's hand. Hermione gave him a small smile, before nodding her head excitedly. Ron looked at the small exchange and turned to Luna.

"Are you ready for dinner?" he asked, taking a small and wary step towards Luna. When she didn't smile in return or accept his outstretched hand, he raised his confused eyes to her.

"I really should be getting back home. It's a weekday, and I really have loads of pending work," she said hastily.

Hermione frowned slightly, and felt Ron's disappointment come out in waves towards her. She turned to Harry, who like her had also picked up the lost sparkle of his friends eyes.

"Oh, I understand," said Ron, looking as though he didn't understand at all.

Luna bit her lip uncertainly. "I do want to get that article though. Would it be possible to meet tomorrow, for a cup of coffee or something?" she asked.

Ron considered her invitation for a minute. If it really was the article she wanted, then that was what she would get, he decided. "Sure. I'll pick you up at the office?" he asked.

"No, there's no need for that. I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at ten?" she asked, her voice quivering a little.

"Ok fine," he replied.

"It was nice seeing you both after so long," Luna said, turning to Harry and Hermione, who both wore expressions of caution on their faces.

"Yes. Same here," said Hermione, offering a small smile.

"I'll see you later then," said Luna in farewell, and turned to make her to the exit and out into the dark night. All three pair of eyes followed the fast disappearing back, as it apparated back to its destination, just before the door closed.

"You think I should have offered to drop her home?" asked Ron turning to his best friends.

"I think she's still making up her mind about you. Give her some time," said Harry. Nodding mutely, and carefully avoiding Hermione's steady gaze, Ron made his way towards the exit, while discussing possible eating joints.

* * *

The next morning dawned sooner than Luna had anticipated. She sat up in bed and removed the necklace of butterbeer bottle caps that rested on her neck. She rubbed a sore area around it and gave a groan. That was one thing she couldn't do anymore, wear all these exciting things.

"I hate being an adult," she said, as she recalled saying the same thing to Samantha a million times.

_Samantha- that girl was so dead_. Leading her onto believing that going to a pub would be a good idea had been the most dreadful thing that she could have done. Luna cringed in horror as she recalled the expression on Ron's face as she had declined his offer of dinner.

"Well, sometimes you gotta be cruel to be kind," she said, staring into space.

The ringing of the doorbell brought her out of her thoughts, and Luna sat up straighter, reaching out for her watch at the bedside table. "Who could it be at seven in the morning," she muttered in a non-enthusiastic voice.

A quick look through the peep hole confirmed her suspicions, it was Samantha. Giving a loud, highly dramatic yawn, she said "I would hate to curse someone's eyeballs out for waking me up," before opening the door.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" asked Luna, giving her friend a wide eyed, highly exaggerated look.

"Oh, don't act innocent with me. Is he here? Oh Gosh, Lu, if he's here I'll go away," said Samantha, a little flushed.

Luna opened the door a little wider, rolling her eyes. "Would I entertain company wearing this," asked Luna, pointing to her drab purple pajama bottoms and Orange top in an elaborate gesture, "and that too, the company of a man. Oh, whatever will people think of my virtues and morals and principles?" asked Luna, enjoying the way her friend's eyes were rounding every second.

"You mean nothing happened?" asked Samantha, walking into the apartment.

"You were hoping something would happen,didn't you?" said Luna waiting for her friend to get defensive. When nothing happened she shrugged , "nothing did".

Samantha shrugged, and made her way towards Luna's kitchen. "I got you milk and some breakfast," she said pointing to the packages in her hand. Luna waved her hand vaguely.

"I still haven't brushed my teeth," she said.

Samantha turned from the cabinet she was looking in for plates, her brow rising excitedly. "That means you still got in late. That's something," she said accusingly.

"No it isn't. We danced a little, then the rest of the trio came along, and then I was out of there," said Luna, rather fast.

"You mean you actually met Harry Potter?" asked Samantha, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yes," said Luna, rolling her eyes at her friend's reaction. "Stop being such a weirdo, I knew him from Hogwarts."

"Alright. But what happened with Mr. Weasley?"

"That's what I'm saying - Nothing," answered Luna, setting the pot for tea and moving towards her washbasin to brush her teeth.

"

But why? Lu, why did you walk out on him," asked Samantha once Luna had narrated the entire story to her.

"I don't want to date him alright. He's just a project," she said, emphasizing on project.

"What about your crush on him?"

"That was so long ago. I'm a grown up woman now," she answered.

"Who still wears orange nail varnish, talks of imaginary creatures and wears radish earrings," said Samantha dramatically.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with my radish earrings," said Luna defensively.

"I know that. All I'm saying is that give him a chance. Nothing bad could come out of it," said Samantha, an odd challenge in her eyes.

"Yes there could. I could get seriously hurt," said Luna.

"Well, it's your life," said Sam, throwing her arms in the air, "When are you next meeting him?" she asked.

"Today at ten."

* * *

Luna looked at her wrist watch for the eleventh time that morning. Where was he? Ron, who she had expected to turn up by ten, was now late by an hour. Luna finished her third cup of coffee and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Well, he isn't going to show up," she concluded, muttering to herself. Rising quickly, Luna threw a few sickles on the table and moved out of the pub. Deciding that she might as well enjoy her morning off, Luna wandered through the long and crowded street of Diagon Alley.

The street always smelled peculiar, and Luna had as a young girl named the smell Magic. As she picked up the familiar smell, she gave a sigh. She had been rather rude to Ron. He was after all doing her a favor; the least she could have done in return was be kind.

A small crowd had gathered around a shop with 'Quidditch' written in bright Yellow Neon lights above it. Curious, Luna made her way through the crowd towards the center of it.

Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined Ronald Weasley sitting in the middle of the crowd, playing a miniature version of a muggle video game with some boys. From the looks of it, he was enjoying it, too. Luna's hands tightened around her faithful companion, the copy of Quibbler and her other personal belongings. So he had stood her up.

She cursed him colorfully under her breath and quickly made her way in the opposite direction.

* * *

Ron Weasley gave a sheepish smile to the young boy with raven color hair who had managed to beat him at the newest of Fred and George's video game creations.

"Well done mate," he said, thumping the young boy on his back.

Turning to smile at the gathered crowd, he spotted a blonde head turn suddenly and stalk away. He looked at her back and…..

"Oh Merlin. Luna," he called, rushing behind her. This time, he really had messed it up.

"Luna, wait up," he shouted, picking up the pace as he drew closer to her.

Finally catching up to her, he caught hold of her arm and turned her around.

"Don't you dare touch me," she shouted at him. He felt a shock go through him as he saw the expression on her face.

"What is the matter with you?" he asked.

"Oh, that's rich. What is the matter with you Ronald Weasley?" she spat at him.

"You don't have to call me by my full name," he hissed.

"Oh yes I do, your highness. You see, people like you are too busy to devote time to other people or turn up for their appointments. Well, sorry for having some expectations," she said angrily, turning again to stalk away.

Ron made an angry move and grabbed her upper arm. "You think I don't value other people?" he asked. When she didn't reply, he caught hold of her other arm and hauled her over his back like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down this instant," she bellowed, but Ron paid no attention to her, single mindedly making his way back to the raven haired boy.

Putting Luna down next to him, he turned to the boy. "Chris, this is Ms. Lovegood," he said, his voice a little soft.

Turning to Luna, his face hardening again, he said, "That's Chris. He's fan of mine," he said. Turning back to Chris, he gave the boy a small smile and sent him off with an autograph.

"He's suffering from a rare muggle disease. His muggle father passed it onto him, he has only another three months to live. His last wish was to spend sometime with me," said Ron.

Turning back to the boy, who Luna hadn't noticed before, she saw the unhealthy paleness of his skin and the taut skin across his entire body. What was unmistakable, though, was the happy glow in the depths of the boy's eyes.

"He has had, according to his healers, the best one hour of his life and I've helped add a little happiness to his life," said Ron, his eyes flashing in anger. "So if you think that I don't care about people, or don't have time for them, then too bad. Because I think that you've judged me wrong Ms Lovegood. Now, if you want to leave, go ahead. I have nothing more to say to you," he said, quickly abandoning her and making his way back towards the group of boys.

Luna stood shock still on the street watching his back. She felt just pathetic. What was she going to do now?

* * *

a/n- now that you're done, review! 


	5. Chapter 5

As the person on the other end of the door seemed to be stuck to the doorbell, Harry Potter muttered a loud curse and rushed to open it. Weekdays really were a pain, more so when Hermione was not around.

Thanks to the irregularity of his job timings, Harry was snoozing at home, while Hermione had rushed off to take care of an emergency patient.

"I'm coming," he shouted, as the doorbell rang again. Finally reaching the door, he yanked it open, his mouth itching to curse the bane of his current existence. "Ron?"

"Close your mouth Harry," said Ron, and quickly stepped within the interior of the house. "You alone?" he asked.

"Yeah. Hermione is at Mungo's," he said, closing the door and inviting his friend in. "What's up?" he asked, noting the upset expression on his friends face.

"She hates me. She thinks I'm some monster who lurks under beds at nights," muttered Ron.

"Well you do lurk under beds often," said Harry, recalling the many occasions when he had woken up to find Ron curled up below either his own or Harry's bed.

"I'm not amused," said Ron, a scowl set on his face. "She thinks I'm a nut-case, and I'm sure after today she'll think I'm a chauvinist, too," whined Ron, the scowl vanishing only for a second.

"Who she?" asked Harry, scratching his head. He motioned for Ron to sit on the nearest chair, but Ron continued to pace the length of the hall.

"Luna," he replied.

"Oh! Well, why don't you take a seat and tell me all about it," said Harry, walking over to his friend and giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

As Ron narrated the entire incident to Harry, a variety of expressions flashed on his face. "Wow, she really doesn't think too highly of you, does she?" he asked.

"No," said Ron, scowling again. "I just wish she would be a little more like the Luna we knew at Hogwarts," he said.

"Ron, seriously, we aren't the same people anymore. How can we then expect that out of others?"

"Still".

Harry gave a sigh and stood up. "Women are weird. Listen, I'll go make you some coffee, in fact, _us_ some coffee. You can go look through those books over there," said Harry pointing to a cluttered desk near the window.

"Harry mate, me and books?" asked Ron, feeling a little better.

Harry gave him a mischievous smile. "Those are books on female physcology. They're mine. They might help," said Harry, waving vaguely.

As his friend made his way towards the kitchen, Ron gave a small shrug and decided to check the books out anyways.

* * *

_The female counterpart always makes sure that the male knows of her interest in him. She uses subtle hint…………_

Ron put the book down, and quickly picked up a quill. He read the paragraph again, and copied it on a spare parchment that lay next to the book. **Female- the Fe of the Male **really was very insightful as far as female emotions and actions were concerned.

He was just finished copying the paragraph when,

"Hey. Good morning!" said a cheery voice. Ron snapped the book shut and quickly hid the parchment. As he looked up, Hermione gave him a brilliant smile.

"Oh, its you. There's nothing good about the morning, but Hello," said Ron, letting out the breath he had been holding.

"Alright, if you say so," muttered Hermione, casting a quick look around the desk. She raised an eyebrow as she read the title of the book Ron read. Looking back up at her friend she said "You don't look too happy to see me".

Ron gave an exasperated sigh, "It's just that it would have been more of a surprise had this not been your apartment and had I not seen you just yesterday night," said Ron, earning a disapproving look from Hermione.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," she said, shaking her head, but noting the slight tiredness and dark circles that surrounded her friend's eyes.

"Somebody didn't sleep at all," said Ron, challenging Hermione, at which she flushed royally, and took the book from Ron's hand.

"What are you doing reading this? Wasn't it enough that Harry brought it?" she asked. "What's up Ron?"

Ron looked carefully at her, before raising pained eyes to the ceiling that was above them. He gave another painful sigh.

"I didn't mean that way. Gosh! You really aren't in the mood to talk are you?" she asked, walking away from the desk. "What are you doing here so early in the morning? Doesn't your day start late?" she asked.

"Can't I wake up early one day? Or come visit my best friends for a change. What is it with you girls?" he asked, getting angry again.

Hermione turned abruptly and gave him a hard penetrating look. "Ok, what's bothering you, spit it out," she said.

"Look, don't you have anything else to do? My problems can wait," he said, feeling guilty at snapping at his innocent friend.

"Actually, yes. Where is Harry?" she asked, looking around the apartment curiously.

Ron's eyes filled with mirth as he gave a low chuckle. "So, that's the main reason for the inquisitiveness?" he asked, nodding his head in understanding.

"Oh, you're impossible," she said, and gave him a small punch on the arm.

"Beware of her punches mate, they really hurt," said Harry, as he entered the room with the coffee.

"There you are. Thank-Merlin. She was driving me nuts with all the questions," said Ron, laughing at Hermione's hurt expression. "Listen, I've got to leave now, have a few appointments. Thanks for your time you guys," he said looking at both his friends, who were now standing side by side.

They nodded in understanding, and Hermione gave him a small smile. "You can take the book. I don't want Harry to try any more experiments on me," said Hermione.

As he left, Ron felt a lot better.

* * *

"You did what?" shouted Samantha.

"I shouted at him while-"

"And he was doing what?" asked Samantha again.

"He was playing with a sick child who-"

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes. Yes, I am," finished Luna, as she buried her head in her hands. Quietly exiting from Diagon Alley, Luna rushed to the only place that felt like home- the office of the Quibbler. When Samantha had bombarded her with questions- Luna was left only with the option to answer them.

"I don't understand why you think so badly of him. He has done nothing to deserve the shit you have been giving him," said Samantha, pacing the length of their small cubicle.

"I know. I'm just so reluctant to let anyone get close," said Luna softly. "After mother, anyone who I remotely was attached to was out of bounds. Mother's death affected me in many ways, and then Dad and his lonely days. I just didn't want that kind of heartache in my life, ever," said Luna, wiping a stray tear that escaped her eyes.

Samantha gave a defeated sigh, and stopped pacing. Kneeling before her friend she said, "I'm sorry. But Lu, this guy is a nice fellow. Give him a fair chance," she said.

Luna nodded. "I'll go contact him," she said.

"Good. In the meanwhile, let's find out more about this Weasley. We need an article after all," said Samantha and left.

As Luna looked at the photo of the trio on her table, she noticed that the Ron in the picture was scowling.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n- Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you have been showering upon me. It makes me feel on top of the world that so many people like this story and eagerly wait for updates.

However, I had to say bye to Sharon, who was previously beta reading this story, as she has school and other responsibilities on her head. This chapter has been beta read by _fallenwitch_ who also beta reads my other fic- "Can love survive it all". Thank- you so much.

Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Remember to leave me a review. And if anyone would like to help me out with beta reading this fic- you can contact me at or PM me on the portkey forums- I'm known as _charmingal_ there too.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you see below. Both Ron and Luna belong to JK Rowling.

Orange Nail Varnish.

_What happens when someone arrives on your door at five in the morning? Read to find out. _

* * *

Ron Weasley was anything but a light sleeper. While at Hogwarts he often slept through various kinds of commotion. When Dean and Ginny had broken up, Ron had been safe within the confines of his poster bead, curtains drawn. The only significant moment was when Sirius Black stood over him with a knife in his hand, and almost everyone agreed when he told them, even the heaviest of sleepers couldn't have slept through that.

Right now though, Ronald Weasley was fast asleep, snoring lightly, as the digital clock, a gift from Hermione, struck five. The house was bathed in darkness and silence. The only light came from the street lamp right outside the window next to Ron's bed.

As Ron rolled over, a loud and shrill voice reached his ears. Sitting up fast, he cursed colorfully as the digital clock fell off his side table, because of his hand that bumped it. It landed on the carpet below, making no sound at all. As Ron reached over to put it back in place, the voice came again.

It had been Fred and George's idea of fun, a doorbell that created a commotion every time it was activated. Ron initially agreed that it was quite something. That was before some bloody maniac arrived at his door at five o' clock in the morning.

Rubbing his eyes to get a better look at his compartment, he threw his blanket away and quickly made his way towards the door. A yawn made its way through his mouth as he opened the door. Whoever it was he was expecting, it definitely wasn't Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Luna rubbed her hands together, trying desperately to draw some heat into her freezing hands. Her bracelet made entirely of shirt buttons jangled softly together, as she blew on her hands. _Merlin is it cold! Wish I was good at warming charms_.

She rang the bell again, making sure that it was heard. It had taken a lot of convincing for the gatekeeper of the posh building full of apartments to let her in at five in the morning. She'd come too far to walk away just because Ron was asleep.

She heard him come to the door and expected his angry face when it was pushed open. What she didn't expect was Ron in only his boxer shorts, his hair ruffled, and his mouth wide open in a yawn. As he spotted her, his eyes rounded in shock which was quickly replaced by embarrassment as he realized what he was or was not wearing.

Quickly pulling himself together he asked, "What are you doing here at this hour? Have you gone completely insane?"

Before she lost her nerve, Luna asked quickly, "Can I come in? It's freezing out here?"

Ron nodded his head and stepped away so Luna could make her way in. "Nice choice of night wear, if I may say so," said Luna, feeling heat rise in her face.

She heard him curse and give a small snort as he rushed into what she guessed was his bedroom to change.

Left alone in an all male environment, Luna quickly scanned the walls for a light switch of some sort. When she didn't find one, she transformed a cast away sock into a candle. Admiring its orange color and slightly odd texture, she lit it.

Ron's apartment was a lot like him – messy, confusing, and very much reliant on things put in by others. She spotted half a dozen photo frames aligned on the wall in perfect order. She concluded that they were a gift from Hermione, and when she spotted a small H on the bottom on one, her conclusions were proven right.

Classy and very expensive furniture were obviously choices of Ginny. Luna had heard of Ginny's passion for decorating houses and had experienced it first hand when she received an invitation from Padma Patil to see her new apartment for herself. Ginny did these things for close friends free of charge, although Merlin knew she could earn very well if she did.

The only thing that Luna could associate with Harry was the stack of interesting Sneakoscopes, telescopes, and other Muggle gadgets placed in one corner of the hall. A small velvet covered book caught her attention. Flipping it open, she read Harry's name written in messy writing at the first page.

"Female- the Fe of the male. Hmm….." exclaimed Luna, amused at the title of the book and the fact that Harry had lent it to Ron.

A miniature version of Molly Weasley's family clock's caught her eye. It had the names of all the Weasley's and nine hands indicating their locations. Ron's hand pointed to_ 'Home.'_

A small cough behind her made her turn around, and she finally saw Ron looking a little more composed and clothed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to wait until tomorrow morning to say this, but I couldn't," said Luna. "I'm sorry." She lowered her eyes, waiting for Ron to blast her off. When he didn't, she looked up at him.

"I don't know what to say because I don't know what you're sorry for," he said, walking towards her.

"I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. It was totally uncalled for and rude of me. You deserved none of the horrible things I said to you," she said, in a rush. "I'm just confused about you. I don't know what running into you after so many years is going to bring, and I guess I'm a little scared".

"I'm not a monster alright. Just relax." Ron stopped before her, standing very close. "I forgive you but only on one condition," he said.

Luna hesitated a little as she stared into his eyes, "What condition?"

"It's my mother's birthday next week, and I would really like it if you came along as my date," he said.

For a split second, Luna didn't know what to say. Ron Weasley wanted to take her to meet his mother on her birthday. _What did that mean? _Gathering her courage, she said," I have a condition of my own."

Ron's face split into a lazy mischievous grin as he raised his eyebrow, "Which is?"

"You will meet me throughout this week, whenever you can find the time so that I can complete this article," she said. After all, the article was the real reason behind her meeting him, wasn't it?

"Your wish is my command. However, you do have to accompany me to the Burrow thereafter, don't you?" asked Ron, taking a step back and bowing low.

"We'll see," said Luna. She ruffled his hair and gave him a small smile. "See you in the morning at the Leaky Cauldron then," she said and turned around to leave. Reaching his house door, she turned slightly, to find him still on the floor, his hair rumpled. Remembering the book, she said softly, "Good night Ron".

Looking at the bedside digital clock in his hand he said with a smile, "Good morning, Luna."

* * *

As Luna entered her apartment, she felt lighter and definitely a lot better than before. The guilt of treating an innocent person the way she had was not a good thing for anybody's conscience. Taking a small breath, she sat herself down for a cup of coffee at her kitchen table.

Recalling the weird incidents of the recent past, she concluded that there really was nothing Ron had done for her to behave the way she had with him. Then what could have sparked that kind of reaction from her?

The smell of fresh coffee reached her nostrils; it was turning cold. Taking a sip before blowing softly on the surface, she let her mind go down the path it had started to.

It was probably the way she had been brought up. There was no one but Father and her in the family, which was probably why Luna herself hated big gatherings so much. However, she did crave warmth from people, and when she didn't get it in a normal way, she resorted to other means. Not many people knew but some of the creatures she spoke of weren't really there, ever.

But the main reason was the only ever relationship Luna had experienced, immediately after Hogwarts with a guy from the Muggle university Luna had been writing an article on. Jack was what Luna had always thought would be the worst kind of partner for her.

He was tall, with a crop of jet-black hair, and a long, aristocratic nose. He was witty and very intellectually stimulating. The only thing he had in common with Ron was his ability to make her laugh.

However, he had broken her heart, ruthlessly. And when she had found him with another woman, he had blamed her weird nature and the fact that she was a witch. _Avada Kedavra_ had seemed such a simple thing then. Now as she looked back on the painful memories of the last moments she had spent with Jack, she could only blame herself to ever think that someone like Jack could ever love her.

But that didn't make all other guys of the world jerks.

Sitting up straighter and draining her coffee, she made a conscious decision to be politer to Ron. It was only the matter of an article, right?

**A/n- Thanks for reading, now review. **


	7. Chapter 7

"So you were never really jealous of Harry?"

"There wasn't any such reason for me to be jealous of him. Yes, I agree sometimes I felt a bit neglected, but when Harry used to talk about being lonely at Christmas, I really just thanked Merlin for the big family I had," said Ron, simply shrugging as Luna gave him a sympathetic look.

"What about when Harry started dating Hermione?" Luna shifted a bit uncomfortably, waiting for Ron to react. If he showed any sign of uneasiness or if she spotted any feelings in his eyes then-

"Nothing really. By the time Harry and Hermione started dating, I was long gone from her life. Besides, Harry is more suited for her," he said, nonchalantly shrugging again and taking a sip of his coffee.

Luna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She gave him a shy look. Ron sat up straighter and gave her a small flirtatious wink. Blushing furiously, Luna hid behind the menu.

"So what should we order for breakfast?" asked Ron, feeling extremely warm inside.

"I wouldn't mind a cheese sandwich, although I have to make sure Tom doesn't put any meat in it," said Luna, quickly lowering the menu card and looking around for Tom, the keeper. When she couldn't locate him anywhere, her eyes turned back to Ron. "What happened?"

He was shocked, "You're a vegetarian?" he asked his eyebrows buried somewhere deep within his hair line.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Since when?" asked Ron, putting his menu aside.

"The last two years," she said, noting the hint of panic in Ron's voice. "Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"No- no everything's fine. So vegetarian it is," he said, raising the menu again to scan for a different dish.

"But I don't understand," said Luna, a bit confused.

"Well, when I'm out with a lady and if she's a vegetarian then I go vegetarian too," he said, talking to her as if to a five year old.

"Which book has that been written in?" asked Luna, highly amused now.

"In the book of masculine chivalry. Enough now let's order," said Ron, beckoning Tom, who appeared out of thin air.

"Really, you don't need to order vegetarian for my sake. You can stick to your eggs," said Luna, smirking.

"You mean you don't even eat eggs?" asked Ron, his voice back to being panicky.

"Yes. There's no need for this. You order your eggs or whatever it is you like, and I'll order my cheese sandwich," said Luna, turning to Tom, to give her order.

Before she could say anything, "Two cheese sandwiches without any meat Tom," said Ron, quickly dismissing the keeper.

"I still didn't get how Tom appeared so soon when you called him," said Luna, feeling the feminine rebel rise in her.

"Let's forget that. I'm still getting used to the idea of digesting peas," said Ron, making a big face.

She couldn't help it any longer; she burst into peals of laughter. "Don't worry, its only going to be some bread, some cheese and carrot," said Luna, reading out the sub text from the menu, still in her hands.

"Carrot, that's worse," said Ron, giving a dramatic and girlish squeal. And they both burst into some more laughter.

* * *

"So how was it?" asked Samantha, excitement evident on her face. "Did you get any dirt out of him?" she asked, rubbing her hands together.

"No, it was good, but I still haven't found out anything too exciting out of him," said Luna adding finishing touches to the article she was editing. Her quill moved fast, her eyes scanning the paper almost unblinkingly.

"So that's it, a breakfast date and nothing," asked Samantha, "Were you guys just staring into each others eyes?" she asked, fluttering her lids in a romantic manner.

"No," said Luna, giving a small smile. "But I did find out that he's a perfect gentleman," she said, putting her quill down and giving her friend a flying kiss. "Ta ta babes, I'm off to meet my prince charming," she said quickly exiting.

"Prince charming, eh?"

* * *

"And that's me and Hermione when we were researching for Harry," said Ron, pointing to a picture which showed Hermione furiously reading from a big book, while Ron yawned and made odd noises every now and then.

"Is that in your first year?" asked Luna, coming a little closer to see more clearly.

"Yes, we were researching on Nicholas Flaming," said Ron, taking a small breath. Luna's close proximity brought her unique scent to his nostrils. She smelled of oranges and lemons, and a hint of mint. "Hm…. Nice perfume," he said.

As if suddenly realizing that she was sitting very close to him, she quickly moved a little away. "Sorry," she smiled, "and that one?" she asked pointing to another picture, where Harry and Ron were busy playing with the snow, as Hermione watched with a content look on her face.

"That's in our third year. That was the craziest year of our life," said Ron, a small smile on his face.

Luna smiled too, flipping another page as they continued to watch the pictures together.

* * *

"So all you did was flip through the family photo album?" asked Samantha, frustrated at the slow pace that her friends research was coming along.

"Yes. It was sweet. And I really learnt a lot about him," said Luna, taking a bite out of the sandwhich she was having for lunch.

"Oh really, like what?" asked Samantha, with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Like, he hates spiders. He can't stand them," she said, smiling as if narrating a very fond memory.

"Really. What else?" asked Samantha, seeming mildly interested.

"He hates it when people nag him. Loves to eat meat, but you know what? When he's with me, he doesn't touch it," said Luna, putting her sandwich down excitedly. "He loves to do this impression of Snape with a bee troubling him. He stands still and then swaps an invisible bee, all the while talking about 'bewitching the mind and ensnaring the sense' ," finished Luna, almost laughing.

"Really?"

"Yes, and he just has the sweetest way of accepting a compliment. He'll go all red, grinning all the while, but he won't ask me to stop either," she said and burst into laughter.

With a knowing smile, Samantha gave Luna a pat on the back , "I'll let you finish your lunch now," she said and moved away.

* * *

"Dude, you got any meat in the house," asked Ron, following Harry into the kitchen of Harry and Hermione's apartment.

"Yeah. We've got some steak and egg's in the refridgerator. Why?" asked Harry. Ron seemed to have a dazed look on his face, as if he couldn't wait to see food. "You okay?" asked Harry.

"What? Yeah, I am. I've not had any meat since two days," said Ron, moving quickly towards the fridge. "Luna is a vegetarian," he said, reaching in for the pack of egg's.

"So. What does that have to do with you?" asked Harry, remembering how Ron had burst into his house just three days before.

"I've been taking meals with her," he said, trying very hard to be normal.

"What?" Taking the egg's from the hands of an inexperienced Ron, Harry set them on a pan, and quickly alighted the Wizard meal maker. "Tell me more," he said.

"Well she apologized and I asked her out again," he said, lost with nothing to do in the kitchen.

"You can cut the onions and tomatoes," said Harry, pointing to the chopper kept on the opposite side. "Well done. So how's it been?"

"Nice. You know, she's really not all that loony. I mean yeah she has her share of quirks, but who doesn't?" said Ron, all the while washing the tomatoes.

"Really?"

"Yes. She has this cute way to crinkle her nose when she likes a smell. Its just so Luna," he said. "And then she says something weird or funny just to lighten the mood 'cause I'm staring at her".

"Don't forget the onions," reminded Harry, studying his friend closely.

"And you know what, she smells of Oranges and mint. I mean have you ever heard of a combination like that?" asked Ron. "Its so unique and original, just like Luna," he finished.

"I wouldn't know, Hermione prefers Strawberries," said Harry, watching Ron but through the onions without shedding a single tear. "You sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Never better".


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: Thanks to everyone who takes pleasure in reading this fic. It makes me very happy that there are people out there who wait anxiously for an update of this fiction. I love all of you.

Special thanks to **_bslehofer _**who chooses to be known by that name. Thank you, you give me ispiration and provide great relief when I'm not in the mood to write. Also loads of love to sharon smith, who I was missing a little. Also hello to fallenwitch who's helping with can love survive it all who gives me precious time from her schedule. And hugs to Prachi- a friend who makes a great fan. I love all of you.

* * *

"So what are your plans for today?" asked Ron, as he bit into his cheese sandwich, which didn't seem to taste too weird after five days of continuously eating it.

"You sure you're not bored of that cheese sandwich?" asked Luna. "You could try something else. Or you can eat those eggs you've been eying," said Luna, smiling softly, before taking a sip from her cup of coffee.

Ron realized that she had caught him staring at the food that the people sitting near them were enjoying. "What and miss all this carrot?" asked Ron, quickly shoving the remains of it in his mouth.

"You sure?"

"Want to know the truth?" asked Ron, bending closer to her, conspiratorially. "I can't bring myself to order something else (delete comma) and get used to another vegetable," said Ron screwing his nose at the word 'vegetable'.

Luna burst out laughing, choking slightly on her coffee. "How do you manage to eat an omelet without any vegetables in it? Or beans, or other things?" asked Luna.

"Now that would be letting my secrets out. Can I trust you with them?" asked Ron.

"I swear I won't let your secrets out," said Luna.

"I don't really eat any of the vegetables in the omelet either. Disguised as some curry, I can tolerate vegetables, but as a separate entity, nah," said Ron. "Potatoes, onions and beet are the only vegetables I can digest," he said.

"Really? I hate beetroot," she said.

"Are you kidding? I love beetroot," he said, a smile lighting his face.

"Wow, that's quite interesting," said Luna, giggling behind the cup of coffee she held onto for hiding.

"So, what is the plan for the day?" asked Ron.

"Well, I have the day off. Maybe you could take me to your practice, and I can get some words out of your fellow team mates," said Luna.

"I don't have a practice today. I'll take you along tomorrow," he said, picking up his cup of coffee. "Here's an idea. We could go visit the muggle zoo today," he said.

Luna looked at him and felt a grin tug at her lips. "I would have loved to, but not today," she said. Ever since they had started meeting everyday, Luna had found it impossible to deny the attraction she shared with Ron. The more time they spent together, the more she felt as if she were being pulled into a pond of quicksand. She wanted to put some distance between herself and Ron.

Ron felt her hesitate. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, that reminds me, I could use some time to catch up with Dad," she said, trying her best to politely decline any time spent with his family.

Oddly disappointed at her denial, he tried one last time to convince her. "Please come along. I'm going with Ginny and Draco and all the Weasley grandchildren. I'll go mad all alone. Seeing the ferret with my sister is bad enough, not having you come along will just break my heart," he said, giving her the best puppy dog face he could master.

"Ginny is coming too?" asked Luna, avoiding the comment about the broken heart and reasoning that if they had company, a lonely moment might be hard to find, which meant more time to think. "Are you sure they won't mind my tagging along?" she asked.

"You mean you'll come?"

"Oh, alright".

* * *

"Hello Luna," said Draco, acknowledging the odd girl. She wore a baby blue T-shit with blue jeans. Oddly decent wear for Luna, it was still unusual thanks to the fact written across the front in red bold letters was '_Of all the things I've lost, I miss my mind the most'. _Draco couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as Ginny covered her mouth before she could emit the loud snort that was threatening to burst out.

"Hello Draco. I see you still have a knack for making people feel as if they've got banana peels all over them," said Luna, nodding at Ginny.

Ginny's eyes rounded in shock, as she turned to study Draco's expression. She had expected him to be offended or angry, nobody messed with Malfoy honor. However, he seemed rather amused. Ginny's eyes narrowed as she warned her boyfriend to be nice.

"Glad to meet you too. I see you still have a flair for the truth," he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Wish I could say the same about you," said Luna, quietly moving away from him, to Ron's side.

Draco saw her mutter something in Ron's ear and felt, more than see Ron stiffen. _Well well_. He turned to Ginny, to find her looking at her brother and friend too. "You think they realize what's about to happen?" he asked, nudging her in the side.

She looked up at him, shrugging simply. "I just hope they realize that there's no turning back. Both are stubborn and can't think straight sometimes," she said. "I hope they know what they're getting into," she said praying for the happiness of both.

"Relax. They're adults. Let time take its course," said Draco, smiling at Ginny. "Let's enjoy the zoo. I have some nuts, the monkey's here love them," he said. Realising that Ginny was smiling , he blushed furiously as what he'd just said registered. "Oh, come on."

* * *

"Get up you fat monkey," said the youngest Weasley, the son of Percy and Penelope. He hitched his pants up for the hundredth time that day, and tried to shout a little louder. "Why don't you move you useless thing," he said. The sleepy ape merely opened one eye, gave a yawn and went back to sleep. "Why doesn't it move Uncle Ron?" asked the desolate child.

Helpless to find an answer to the child's question, Ron shrugged, moving closer to the cage. "Oy pea-brain," he shouted, clapping his hands to draw the primate's attention.

"The only pea-brain I can see from here is you," said Draco, moving closer to the cage. He bent down to carry little Eric in his arms. "Do you want that monkey to move?" he asked the little child. When he nodded Draco smiled, "Then you got to give it something. Everything in this world works by this principle," he said.

Putting the child down, he extricated some nuts, showing them off to the sleeping monkey. "Do you want these?" he asked, in a soft seductive voice. The monkey opened his eyes wide, and Draco gave a small smirk. Ron huffed in exasperation, and felt the ladies move beside him.

Draco inclined his head towards Ginny, and offered his hand to the monkey, who was looking no where else.

"You think he'll move?" asked Luna, careful to speak softly, lest she broke the spell. She place a hand on Ron's shoulder, to see better. The little contact sent a thrill down her spine, but she needed to see.

"Who knows?" said Ron, sulking. "I bet he's moving since Malfoy knows his language," he said earning a soft "spoilsport," from Ginny. He stuck his tongue out at her and saw Draco's smirk widen.

"Come get the nuts," said Draco, extending his hand further.

It seemed for a moment that the monkey was going to move after all, but it went back to sleep, giving Draco a small wink, before closing his eyes. "Did the chimp just wink at me?" asked Draco, confused.

"I think he likes you, sorry, she likes you," said Luna, moving forward to stand beside Eric.

"Back off, he's mine," said Ginny, hugging Draco, while laughing at the monkey's antics.

Luna smiled at the couple before bending low and saying something in Eric's ear. The child's face lit up instantly, and he offered Luna his arms. Luna easily picked him up and moved a little closer to the cage.

"What's going on?" asked Ron, intrigued.

"Stay quiet, and watch," said Luna. Quickly scanning the surrounding, she set Eric securely on her hip and continued to watch the monkey silently. Feeling their eyes on him, the monkey opened his eyes. Luna looked him in the eye and slowly, scratched her head.

"What is she doing?" asked Draco.

"She said to stay quiet," said Ron, turning to give Draco an angry look.

Slowly, Eric also started scratching his head. They continued scratching their head together, watching the monkey intently. After what seemed like a minute of watching them scratch their heads together, the monkey too started scratching his head. Luna gave a small triumphant smile. She picked up her hand and waved at the primate. Eric following her lead did the same. Almost instantly, the monkey followed. Waving out to them, all signs of sleep now gone.

Quietly turning around, with Eric still in her hands, she looked at each one of them "Not everyone does things in return for something. Sometimes it's just nice to feel like you fit," she said to Draco. "So,what do you want him to do?" she asked.

"Make him dance like a monkey," said Draco, challenging Luna.

Luna gave an infernal grin, and muttered something in Eric's ear. The little boy smiled, nodded and then stepping away from Luna's arms, moved towards Draco. Draco saw him approach, suspiciously. As he reached the adult, Eric started tickling him. And soon, so were Ginny, Ron and Luna. Extremely ticklish, Draco was hopping around, trying to stop the tickling by jumping here and there. In no time, they had the monkey jumping around too, and it seemed like the chimp almost enjoyed it.

"Thanks for that," said Ron, looking at the happy face of his nephew. Luna inclined her head in acknowledgment and continued with the tickling.

a/n- I hope you enjoyed reading. No review.


	9. Chapter 9

a/n- Here's the next chapter, dedicated to everyone who has suffered in the recent earthquakes that hit Asia. God bless all of you.

Thanks to my beta reader and all who reviews.

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters below.

Luna laughed as Ron rowed tried to row the boat towards the left. "You're not even moving it enough," she said between fits of uncontrollable laughter.

Moving away from their now daily routine of an early vegetarian breakfast, Ron had suggested that they go boating, and have a picnic lunch. Since work wasn't exciting, and since being with Ron was a part of work, Luna had agreed.

As a special thank-you, she had prepared a ham sandwich for him. She kept telling herself that it meant nothing, but she wasn't quite at rest with that.

Ron looked adorable. Sweat glistening his face, an odd sparkle in his eyes, his face flushed; he was trying very hard to get the boat to move away from the big boulder that it had gotten stuck to. "Why don't we wait for the wind to blow us away from here, and just enjoy lunch in the meanwhile," she said, taking pity on him.

"Fine, but just to let you know, I could've let us out of this," he said, placing the rows securely and taking a huge breath.

"Oh, I believe you," she said smiling. "Here, have some water," she said, handing him a bottle of the chilled liquid.

"Thanks," he said, giving her a sexy grin "and also thanks for the effort you took," he said.

Luna looked at him in surprise, "What effort?"

"You made these ham sandwiches for me, didn't you?"

"Well yes. I figured since it's been so long since you've had anything but vegetarian food, it's time to give you a reward. Besides, they're the easiest and the most stress free," she said smiling.

"And delicious too," said Ron, biting into one. "Wouldn't it be great to be stuck here forever?" he asked, after taking another sip of water. "Just the both of us, under this great blue sky, soft wind and bluer than blue water," he said, a dreamy look suddenly appearing in his eyes.

Luna looked at him, trying hard not to laugh. "Yeah, when we'll be hungry, we'll eat all this soft wind, when we're thirsty we'll drink this almost salty water and when we're cold at night, we'll make use of the blanket of the blue sky," she said sarcastically.

Both of them erupted into more laughter. Soon another pair of laughter joined theirs. They turned to find another couple, laughing and kissing on a passing boat. The man, suddenly became serious, and produced a ring from his pocket. Tears of happiness ran down the woman's face, as she mutely nodded and accepted the ring.

Luna turned to Ron, and found him studying her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I was just wondering how two people just suddenly decide to spend the rest of their lives together," he said, shaking his head in amusement.

"Whatever brought that up?" she asked, surprised.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I've just always wondered. Let's see we've known each other for more than eight years, right?" he asked. She nodded. "It's definitely longer than normal to know a person. Does that mean you'll spend the rest of your life with me?" he asked, his voice sounding a little odd.

"I-"she stuttered, shocked.

"I mean, I've just always wondered how I'll ever come to know who's the one made for me?" he said. "Will she carry around a board that says 'I was made for red haired Ronald Weasley? Or when we'll meet lightning will strike, it'll suddenly start pouring, what? How will I know?" he asked.

"Well I've always believed that we have been made in pairs, and for every man on the earth there is a woman. For every blonde, there is a crazy in love Italian," she said, pointing towards the back of the couple on the other boat. "It's just getting together that's been left to us," she said, softly. "Meeting the right person and identifying them is up to us. And as for your question- how will you know?" she said, looking up. "Your heart just will," she said simply.

Ron pulled over to the side, as Luna climbed down the muggle vehicle called the car. She turned, "thanks for a lovely day," she said, smiling.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said. "Are you coming to my mother's birthday?"

"Ron I-"

"Just answer Luna," he said, "please".

"Oh alright," she said. "I think I'll be able to make it."

His face split into a small grin, before being replaced by the thoughtful expression that he had carried all day. "Thanks. Now I better go return this vehicle to that renting place," he said. "Goodnight Luna," he said.

"Goodnight Ron".

A/n- Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Also thanks to _bslehofer_, my beta reader.**

"Don't look so nervous, everything will be just fine," said Ron, arriving at eight am sharp at Luna's doorstep. "You know half of the people there. Besides, Ginny will be there the whole time if you need another familiar face," he said, scanning her hall for her bags.

"Where are the bags?" he asked, turning to her.

Luna looked quite pale, dreading the meeting with the Weasley's. Her hands were clasped together, her mouth in a grim smile. "I've shrunk them, they're in my pocket," she said. "Ron, can I make a request?" she asked, trying hard not to let her voice shake.

"Sure," he said.

"Can we drive up to the burrow instead of using the portkey?" she asked.

Ron's gave her a small encouraging smile. "It so happens that I'm very poor at setting up a portkey for two people, at such short notice, so we are driving up to the burrow. I'm using one of dad's experimental cars," he said, scanning her apartment for anything that she might have forgotten. "Everything's set. Let's go," he said, taking Luna's elbow.

"Didn't you crash into the willow in your second year thanks to a car?" asked Luna suspiciously.

"Well yes, but this time it's different. Today, everything is going to be perfect," said Ron, directing her out of the apartment.

* * *

The smoke from the engine spread all around, as Ron tried hard to get a clear view of the carburetor. Their trip had started out in the worst way. In the middle of a rather empty road, which Harry had said was very romantic; their car had coughed one last time before completely giving way.

Frustrated, Ron gave the car a mighty kick. Suddenly realizing what a big mistake that was, he gave a loud girly squeak as his leg throbbed with pain. To add to the injury, Luna chose that precise moment to step out of the car.

"Is this the new way of fixing a car?" she asked. "What's happened? Why have we stopped Ron?"

"I like to play stranded on an empty road with my date who didn't want to come to this trip in the first place," said Ron sarcastically, giving the car a sour look. It seemed to surround him with more black smoke.

"Do you know it's almost impossible to find another car on this road?" asked Luna. "How are we ever going to get to the burrow?" asked Luna, helplessly looking around. "Hey, Ron, are you carrying a broom?" asked Luna.

"Yes, I am, but we can't leave Dad's car here, in the middle of the road," said Ron, not liking the picture of his father disappointed again at having lost another car.

Luna shook her head, and started walking round the car. She stopped suddenly, "Hey, I've got an idea," she said, and quickly extracted her wand from her coat.

Soon, the car shrunken to the size of a small pear, both Ron and Luna took off on Ron's firebolt 380, with the miniature car tucked safely away in Luna's shorts.

"I'm sorry about the car," said Ron, liking the feeling of Luna against his chest.

Luna had been a bit skeptical to get onto the broom, having not ridden one in quite sometime, but once in the air, she felt an odd kind of freedom. And the most surprising part was that she was enjoying Ron's arms around her.

"That's alright. Life doesn't stop because a car broke down. Besides, these things happen," she said, patting his arm. She closed her eyes and breathed in Ron's smell, liking the mixed simple smell of musk and male.

"No more worries madam, you're with me now. Nothing can go wrong now," he said with confidence.

"Really?" she asked. "Don't temp fate Ron," she warned softly. "Anything can happen," said Luna. The next moment she felt a tiny droplet of water on her head. Slowly she felt more drops. Soon the steady flow of raindrops had her drenched. "I told you not to temp fate, didn't I?"

"Blast," cursed Ron, holding onto the broom in order to steady it.

Luna held onto Ron's hands, scared of the wobbling the broom was doing. "Should we take a break, get some land?" she asked, holding onto Ron.

"No, the house is just a little away," he said.

"But I'm drenched," shouted Luna, as lightning struck for the first time. The sky quickly filled up with dark clouds, and the Luna's voice was drowned out.

"Don't worry, you look pretty," shouted Ron.

"What? I didn't catch that," shouted Luna in return.

"I said, I love you either way," said Ron.

* * *

Luna wasn't sure what she had heard Ron say, but if her ears were functioning properly he'd said that he loved her. But she was sure that wasn't what he meant. He meant it to be nonchalant. Without any meaning. But was it?

As she climbed down the broom and onto wet grass, Luna felt a little dizzy. Drenched from head to toe, her white ladylike blouse had been rumpled beyond repair, and was now spectacularly see through. "Uh, Ron?" she said, turning to him, her cheeks tainted red. "Can I borrow your coat?" she asked him, completely forgoing the idea of using her wet wand.

Ron looked down at her and was mesmerized by the sight before him. The love comment had just popped out of his mouth, now he was wondering why. Was he in love with Luna Lovegood? Blinking quickly, he removed his coat, and handed it to her. Giving her time to straighten out, he ran his hand through his messed up hair.

"Ready?" he asked when she was done fidgeting.

"Yes," she said. Ron took her hand in his, and gave it a small squeeze. Both walked up the rest of the way to the house. The burrow was now in better condition than it had been some years ago. Thanks to the success of almost all of the Weasley children, it now looked like a nice and cozy place to live in.

As Ron removed the key to the main door, it burst open. A pair of big luminous eyes stared up at him. "Uncle Ron," shouted Eric, and quickly hugged his legs. A happy grin broke out on Ron's face. "Hello stranger, you remember Luna?" asked Ron. The little boy nodded and moved past his uncle to the lady with him. "I told mom how we tickled Uncle Draco," said Eric, staring up at Luna with admiration.

Luna nodded with pleasure, and came down on her knees to be on level with the child. "Good. Here's something for you," she said and removed a big box of chocolates from her coat. "Share it with your brothers and sisters," said Luna. Eric nodded and turned back to Ron.

"Grandma is waiting for you," he said, and quickly caught hold of his uncle's finger and dragged him inside the house. "Aunt Luna, follow me," he shouted behind his back. Luna, a little shocked at being called an aunt for the first time in her life, halted for a moment. However, soon she was filled with a happy feeling that comes with having a family. "I am."

a/n: thanks for reading, now review.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: Hello everyone. Here's wishing all my readers who do celebrate the festival, a very Happy Thanksgiving. I don't know a lot about this festival, but I've been told that you basically thank God for everything you've been blessed with. So I want to thank him for the internet, without which I wouldn't be able to reach all of you, my ability to write and all of you, who faithfully review. **

**Somewhere along the last chapter I reached 50 reviews and have now crossed it, so thank-you for that. I also want to thank God for bslehofer who I think I've learned a lot from. Now onto the chapter. **

Luna looked around a little dazed as she was swooped into a ball of chatter and excitement. One moment she was standing at the door, following a child the next moment, and then hugging just about everyone in the room. Overwhelmed by the amount of people that were crammed into that small a hall, Luna was momentarily thrown off balance when George, or was that Fred, tried hugging her, and ended up stamping on her foot. The end result was a much heated and violent brother on brother match, between which Ginny, obviously quite used to it all, drew Luna away.

"Don't mind them, they seem to derive more and more pleasure every year doing this," shouted Ginny over the sound of scruffs and hits. "Draco prefers to hangout with me, lest they drag him into all this too," said Ginny, as they reached a corner of the hall where Draco stood broodingly.

"I don't like this maniac way of settling something," said Draco in his defense.

"Anything," said Ginny. Turning to Luna she muttered conspiratorially, "he doesn't like his hair getting messed up".

Luna nodded, trying hard not to laugh.

Ron heard Luna's chatter at the other end and quietly broke away from the group of brothers still busy fighting. He was about to go join Ginny, Draco and Luna, when his mother suddenly appeared before him.

"Ronald dear, you're just too thin for your own good, isn't he Gin?" asked Molly Weasley, quickly drawing Ron into her arms for a warm hug.

"I tell you, mom I think he should get married," replied Ginny, winking at her brother.

"Yeah right," said Ron sarcastically, sticking out his tongue at Ginny. "This is for you mom," said Ron, pulling out a wrapped package from his coat.

"Don't tell me it's another one of your bad taste jewels," said Molly in mock irritation.

"Yes it is, the worst jewel," replied Ron, filling up with laughter.

Ron was busy talking to his mother, when he suddenly hear Luna call out his name. He turned and found her standing behind him.

"I'm cold, can I go change?" she asked him, a little uncomfortable.

"Oh sure, come I'll show you to your room," he said and followed her out of the room.

Molly Weasley watched their fast disappearing backs. Eric's sister Isabelle came up to her, "Granny, who's that?" she asked.

"I don't know dear, but I'll have to find out now".

* * *

"Ron what does Luna do?" asked Molly Weasley, as she sat down with her son at the table. Everyone had finished with their lunch and were lazing around or playing.

"Luna, she works for the Quibbler, she's been taking my interview these past few weeks," replied Ron, toeing the line.

"Oh, I don't think you like her too much," said Molly, looking abstractly at a spot on the dining table.

"Now who said that? I like her, a lot," replied Ron, getting defensive.

"A lot?" asked Molly a little surprised.

"Mom," warned Ron.

"So you're not in love with her or anything are you?" asked Molly, her wise eyes alert.

"Mom, give it a rest. Don't read too much into the situation. We're just close friends," replied Ron. Nodding his head, he looked away. Suddenly a scream pierced the quiet atmosphere followed by a loud shout. "Ron".

"Luna…." Said Ron, and quickly hurried out. Upon reaching the courtyard he saw Luna laughing loudly, as Eric tickled her. "What happened?"

"Nothing, why don't you come play with us," asked Luna, trying hard to hold Eric away.

Ron shook his head and turned to find his mother standing behind him, a knowing smile on her face. Holding up her hands she said softly, "I won't say anything more".

* * *

"So Ron just clamps up or starts muttering things when he's attracted to someone," said Ginny, making her brother blush.

After their game together, all the Weasley's had retired to laze around the sitting room by the fire. A conversation about the different love lives of the children had been struck up, and now was embarrassing Ron heavily.

"He usually will try to get the woman to notice him by doing weird stuff," said Fred.

"Oh yes, Ronniekins is a dramatist," added George pulling on his little brother's cheeks.

"Stop it all of you. Well he's a genuine sweetheart. He hasn't touched meat all the time he's been with me," said Luna hotly in Ron's defense.

Suddenly realizing what her words meant, she felt her cheeks redden. Every eye in the hall was on her. Blinking rapidly, she tried to avert her gaze, but found it stuck to Ron's.

"Ronald and Luna sitting on a tree, god knows what they doing in the tree," chanted Fred and George.

"Oh shut it," said Luna, and gave Ron a small smile.

A/n: Now review!


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: Thanks to My beta reader bshelofer who always supports me in this endeavor. Thanks to all my regular reviewers and readers too. **

* * *

The next day arrived, bringing along with it very little sunlight and lots of snow.

"Snow? When did it start snowing?" asked Ron, yawning loudly as he drank the mug of tea set before him.

The entire family had gathered round the dining table for breakfast. Everyone was still in their night clothes and Draco Malfoy was still asleep.

"Probably sometime yesterday. The rain really set it in motion," said Ginny.

"How do you know?" asked Luna, trying to figure out how overnight the entire ground around the house was covered in white snow.

"Draco started sneezing yesterday night. He gets like that when it snows," replied Ginny. "And don't you dare tease him about it," she said, turning to every brother at the table.

"Don't take your honeymoon anywhere north," said Molly, distributing gloves to everyone.

"So, when is the honeymoon due anyways?" asked Luna, trying to get a conversation going.

"Well, we would have been married long ago, but Ron here was busy with work," replied Ginny sarcastically.

"I'm free now. Go wake up your fiancé, he needs to get ready if you guys are going to get married," said Ron, shaking his head.

"Ron, behave," warned Arthur. "So Luna, what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Well it's Molly's birthday," replied Luna.

She had been awakened by Ron sometime early in the morning. Embarrassed at being found in her underclothes, Luna had ducked under the duvet, asking him to come back later. Clearing his throat, he had told her to simply get dressed and come out. The Weasley children had then gotten together and wished their mother, who had still been fast asleep, a happy birthday.

"I know what mom would want to do, open all those gifts," said Fred pointing to a pile next to one window. Luna's own little package rested next to Ron's.

"Yeah and hope that there is a book by Lockhart somewhere amongst them," added George.

"Didn't he lose his memory?" asked Luna.

"Yup, thanks to Ronald here. Anyways, these publications were before he lost his marbles," replied Ginny.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Ron, trying to change the subject.

"Let's go have a snow fight," shouted Eric and ran out.

"What are we waiting for, you heard the kid," said Ron, and everyone quickly ran behind the child.

As they all rushed out, the spirited Weasley's quickly divided themselves into teams. Luna ended up in the different team from Ron. She tried hard to duck the million snow balls thrown her way, but failed sometimes. The end result was a very red nose, and a flushed face.

In the spirit, she hauled a big snowball in the direction of Fred, but he ducked and it hit Ron in the face. Turning, he saw Luna and gave a growl. "I'll get you Lovegood," he bellowed.

Laughing loudly, she ran in another direction, scooping up snow as she ran. Blindly making a ball out of it, she threw it over her shoulder. She kept running, laughing loudly, and heard Ron laugh too. He eventually reached her, and picked up lots of snow and put it inside her coat. Feeling incredibly cold, Luna fell down, trying to remove the snow. Confident of his win, Ron landed on top of her.

Both continued laughing. Suddenly, as they realized that they couldn't hear anybody else, Luna looked around. In their little game, they had ended up far away from the burrow. Ron was still on top of her, and Luna shifted a little uncomfortably.

"Are you alright?" asked Ron, aware of their bodies fused together.

"Yes, are you?" asked Luna.

"I'm good," said Ron, a small dimple appearing on his left cheek. "I don't want to move," said Ron, spreading his arms above Luna's head.

Her eyes widened as she took a breath. The smoke from her mouth seemed to draw Ron's attention towards it. His eyes focused on them and he licked his lips nervously. Both knew what was going to happen next, as Ron bent closer. Luna closed her eyes, craning her neck a little.

"Ron, Luna where are you guys?" came a shout from the other end. Their reverie broken, Luna opened her eyes. "We have to get up," she said urgently.

Ron nodded his head, and helped her up. Soon Ginny appeared round the corner and stopped. "Is this a bad time?" she asked.

"No, what are you talking about," replied Ron, shrugging.

"Well Draco's up and mom wants to cut the cake, so how did you get here?" asked Ginny, mischief in her eyes.

"I slipped and Ron helped me get up," replied Luna, not meeting Ginny's eyes.

"Well come on then. Mom doesn't like to wait, unless you want me to tell her you've lost your way?" said Ginny.

"Shut it, go mind your own business. Don't you have a sneezing fiancé to look after?" asked Ron, as they trotted behind Ginny towards the house.

As the Weasley's got together and cut the cake, Luna felt awkward. _What had just happened? Were they about to kiss? How did that happen? When did they come to this situation? _

Confused, Luna paid very little attention to everything. Molly seemed to notice this, and put it down to her being uncomfortable. Good intentions to settle her down, led Molly to insist Luna sit near Ron. She even made a scene when Luna declined, saying she knew Luna was uncomfortable.

Simply unable to eat anything, forget cake, while sitting close to Ron, Luna excused herself. She went to the back of the house and found herself in the cloak room washing her face. It was here that Ginny found her after ten minutes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ginny.

"Just washing my face," replied Luna.

"What is the matter with you? Why are you behaving so odd around Ron?" asked Ginny.

Luna felt the color rush to her cheeks, infuriating her. _How dare she question her motives! _"Look Ginny, I'm not comfortable discussing this," said Luna, turning away from her.

"Listen," said Ginny, halting Luna in her steps. Luna turned back, "What?"

"I think Ron really likes you, and I just want him to be happy," she said softly.

"What makes you say that?" asked Luna.

"The fact that you're here," replied Ginny.

"But I'm all wrong for him. He should be with someone like Hermione," said Luna.

"Please. Hermione is all wrong for him," replied Ginny.

"But they were happy together," she said.

"Yeah, and then they were fighting always, pulling each other's hair".

"But he loved her," said Luna, turning away.

"And yet he's here with you, and Hermione is with Harry," said Ginny. "Luna if you seriously think that you're here because Ron is confused about whom he should be with then you're wrong".

"I am?"

"Yes, very wrong. Ron was heartbroken after Hermione, and he was looking for meaningless relationships. Do you know you're the only girl he has brought home after Hermione? My brother doesn't invite just anyone to his mother's birthday. Obviously you're important to him," said Ginny.

"You don't understand. I have to get away from here," said Luna, and rushed past Ginny outside.

"Not if I can help it," muttered Ginny.

**A/n: Thank you to everyone who has read. I love all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Thanks to my beta reader _bslehofer _and everyone who reviews. falls suddenly down**

**A little boy with flaming red hair runs in. _Hi, I'm Eric; the writer seems to have finally succumbed to the temptation of sleep. She had told me she hasn't been sleeping well, what with studies and all. _**

_**Well I hope all you people like this story. It's about my uncle Ron and Aunt Luna. Pst…. Don't tell anyone, but I get a sickle every time I make an entry and say something cute in this story, good money! Oh uh- got to go. I think rids is waking up. See you next chapter. **_

****

**Luna rushed out of the cloak room, her heart beating in a frenzy. Whatever had possessed her to speak to Ginny like that? Anyone would think that she was getting defensive of the relationship she shared with Ron. Luna wasn't defensive, since there was nothing to hide_. Right?_**

**As she entered the room again, she found all the Weasley children gathered around a table. "Merlin, Luna where were you, Ron was worried sick," said Molly, motioning her to gather around the table.**

**Curious, Luna moved ahead towards the table, "Where is Ron?" she asked, but nobody seemed to notice.**

**"I'm right behind you".**

**Luna turned around to find Ron standing behind her, a solemn expression on his face. "Gosh, you scared me," said Luna, her hand trying to still her racing heart. How come she had forgotten how attractive Ron was? Her school day crush was all about Ron and the golden trio accepting her, the way she was. It was about his jokes, his uncanny ability to get into regular trouble and his warm and unending dedication of his friends. The Ron standing in front of her now, was that and a lot more. Age and maturity had added a thrill to the aura and Luna found herself for the very first time admitting reluctantly, that she was indeed in love with the man with whom she had just spent the best couple of days of her life.**

_**Are you nuts Luna? Are you in love with Ron? How can you be in love with him after specifically taking measures to ensure that you didn't fall in love with someone who you know can never reciprocate? How can you be in love with someone with such large a family, full of so many warm people? Where do you fit? **_

**Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Luna smiled weakly at Ron. Turning towards the rest of the family, she asked him softly, "What are they doing?"**

**"We're going to open the presents," he replied, taking her hand and moving towards the table.**

**Luna looked at their entwined fingers and felt the blood rush to her face. _Stupid, crazy in love Luna! Blushing at little contact. _She scolded herself for such thoughts, and put the gesture down as normal.**

**As they reached the table, Draco made place for Luna to stand and Ron stood behind her. Looking around she realized that everyone stood like that. All the female's stood in front and the male's behind them. She also realized that they all stood like couples, their body warmly bent towards the other. Ginny joined in and Draco placed his arms around her.**

**Feeling oddly bereft, she turned to find Ron looking at her oddly. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Turning back round, she saw Arthur place his palms over Molly's eyes.**

**"Now dear, when I count three, each of the presents will open themselves one by one, starting from the gift brought by the eldest in the house. I want you to control yourself, as I see you've got two extra presents this year," said Arthur, his eyes moving towards Luna and Draco. "And- one, two three…."**

**The first present rose in the air and bubbled open and a handy book of cooking spells jumped out of the box.**

**"Oh Charlie, another exotic cook book, you know how to make your mother cry," said Molly, wiping a stray tear which had fallen from her eye. "Thank-you dear".**

**Next to her Fred snorted, "She'll be bawling like a baby by the time your gift comes," he said turning to Luna. "You're the youngest here".**

**Luna nodded and then turned to see that Molly had already reached Fred's gift.**

**"Another pair of those fur coats. You boys, you'll spoil me silly," said Molly, wrapping the coat securely around her neck. "I always knew you boys were gifted," she said beaming proudly.**

**Luna laughed with the rest of the Weasley's as a miniature monkey popped out of the box after the fur coat. Luna and Ron turned to find Draco hiding his head behind Ginny's hair.**

**Suddenly Ron stopped laughing, and Luna felt him stiffen with seriousness. She realized that his gift was next. She reached behind and caught hold of his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.**

**As his gift rose in the air and opened itself, a strange song started playing in the background. Luna couldn't understand what it was, until the box dropped to the table, and a beautiful wooden carved treasure chest stood in the middle, still playing the hypnotic tune. It opened and Luna saw that contained within it was a glass bowl at the, within which rested a couple. Luna looked hard and realized that the couple's faces were of Molly and Arthur. They were both laughing and seemed much younger.**

**Suddenly finding herself overwhelmed by the emotion on the faces of the happy couple in the bowl, Luna swayed slightly. Ron held out his arms and steadied her.**

**"You alright?" he asked.**

**Luna nodded and continued to look at the faces of Molly and Arthur.**

**"Oh Ronald, was this why you wanted our wedding album? But this is so exquisite," said Molly, as the tune played in the background. "I love it. Thank you so much for this".**

**"It's your birthday ma," he replied.**

**The next few minutes passed in a blur, as Draco and Ginny's presents were opened. She felt Ron nudge her when her own present was about to burst open. As it rose in the air, Luna felt a little awkward. What if Molly didn't like what she'd got for her? Luna found out soon enough, as Molly smiled at finding her yearlong supply of the Quibbler. "Oh dear but this is perfect. Ever since Harry's interview in your fifth year, I've always wanted a subscription, but Arthur here said we could wait for that. This is amazing. Thank-you," said Molly.**

**"You're welcome. Happy Birthday," she said.**

**"Happy Birthday," everyone echoed.**

**"But you have to dance," insisted Molly, as Luna heard Ron mutter something for the second time.**

**Turning to Molly, Luna shook her head. "Believe me, you don't want to see me dance," she said. "I'm horrible at it," added Luna hastily.**

**"Well so is Ginny," added Draco, as they passed by.**

**"Not everyone got dancing lessons at the age of seven," muttered Ginny, as they danced away.**

**Grinning at her happy daughter, Molly turned to them again. "Ronald, she simply cannot stand here. Ask her to dance, nobody just stands at a Weasley party," said Molly, turning and moving towards Arthur who was beckoning her on the other side.**

**Sighing loudly, Luna turned to Ron. "I won't eat you up, you know," he said, shrugging.**

**"I know. Well let's go," she said and moved towards the magically transformed Dance floor.**

**Reaching the middle of it, Luna felt herself being pulled. The next moment she was in Ron's arms. Slowly and steadily, the rhythm of the song picked speed, and they spun round and round.**

**As the song came to an end, Luna felt her legs wobble. She would have fallen, had it not been for Ron's arms holding her up. "Steady. Don't want you to break your ankle, do we?" he asked.**

**Shaking her head, Luna prayed for a slower song to start playing. Her wish was granted, and a slow Weird Sister's song filled the air with its notes. She felt Ron draw her closer. She took a sniff of his cologne, and felt herself go slightly week in the knees. _This was wrong, very wrong._**

**"Your gift was very sweet," he said, slowly waltzing with her.**

**"Not compared to yours. That was the best gift ever," she said, recalling her own teary eyes.**

**"Thanks, took me long to figure it out," he said. "But then Ginny helped me out".**

**"It was very sweet gift," said Luna.**

**Ron nodded. They continued to dance the rest of the evening, and retired for the night as the clock struck twelve.**

**Luna turned in her bed before her eyes could close, and felt content. The feeling was oddly alien to her, and she couldn't quite tell why she was feeling that way. Putting it down to tiredness, she closed her eyes and let the dreams takeover.**

**A/n: Thanks for reading, now you go review, by the time I'll go look for Eric, Merlin knows where he ran off to.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: Merry Christmas to everyone. I know this is after Christmas, just consider it my belated gift to everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thanks to my beta reader _bslehofer_. **

As Luna opened her eyes the next morning, the first thing that struck her was that she was in the Weasley house, sleeping in Ron's childhood bed, while Eric and his sister Julie slept in the bed next to hers. She was trying hard to settle the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. _What had she been thinking coming to the Weasley house? How could she love Ron, when she didn't know whether he reciprocated her feelings? Could Ron fall in love with her? Could he ever accept her? Could his family accept her? _

These thoughts were still going through her head, as she climbed down the stairs for breakfast. Not too many people were up, and the dining table was occupied by a few kids, Fred and Charlie. Unsure of what to do, Luna decided to climb down anyway and she moved towards the table.

"Ah, now if it isn't the girlfriend of Ronny" said Fred, a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Fred," warned Charlie. "Come join us Luna".

Luna nodded and sat down next to Charlie. Pouring herself a glass of juice with nervous fingers, Luna raised her head looking anxiously for Ron. She didn't know how long she'd be able to make small talk with either Charlie or Fred.

"So, you and Ron leaving today, right?" asked Charlie.

"Yes," replied Luna. "I have to get back to work".

"I never got round to asking you this, how's the article coming along?" asked Charlie.

Luna choked on her juice, as it lodged itself in some part of her throat, refusing to go the rest of the way down. "Article?"

"Yeah, the reason why you've been hanging out with Ronny boy," said Fred.

"Yes, it's coming along fine," replied Luna. Fact was, in the past few days, all she had thought of was how much fun she was having with Ron. She had completely forgotten about the article. She didn't have much to write about Ron, that the world didn't already know. What was she going to tell her father?

"Are you all right?" asked Charlie. "You look a bit pale".

"Yes, I'm fine," replied Luna.

Suddenly not feeling too keen on having anything, Luna pushed her half consumed glass of juice away and rose. "I think I should go get packed," she said, and hurried past the Weasley's before someone could stop her.

* * *

Carefully folding away her clothes, Luna was interrupted by Ron, who suddenly barged into the room. "What are you doing?" asked Ron.

"Getting packed. Did you forget, we have to leave today," replied Luna.

"No, I didn't forget, I just thought maybe I could persuade you to stay for dinner," he said.

Luna shook her head. "Ron, I told you I wouldn't be able to stay for long. I have a deadline to meet, and I still haven't started on the article," replied Luna. "I'm sorry but I can't stay".

"Luna is something wrong?" asked Ron, concern evident in his voice. "Has someone said something? What happened?"

Luna stopped what she was doing, and looked Ron in the eyes. She felt the emotion rising within her chest. _Oh, she loved this man! _"Nothing happened alright. Everything's fine, nobody said anything," she said. "I have to just get back to work".

He nodded in understanding. "Luna, I wanted to say something to you," said Ron, hesitantly.

Putting the last of her clothes in her bag, Luna settled down on the bed, and patted the space next to her. "What?"

Ron looked slightly pale as he

sat next to her. The next moment, he rose again, uncertainly, and occupied a vacant chair kept in one corner of the room. Confused at his discomfort, Luna asked again, "What happened Ron?"

"Ah, I wanted to tell you something very important," he started.

Before he could continue, Ginny walked into the room, with Draco in tow. "Hello love birds," waved Draco, nodding his head at both of them.

"Hello yourself," said Ron, irritably.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," said Ginny. "And you dare taunt me in return," she added as Ron opened his mouth to say something. He closed it but not before sticking his tongue out at his little sister.

"Well people, we've got to go, Mom's calling everyone down," said Ginny, pulling Draco out of the room.

"I guess we'll talk later," said Ron, quietly moving out of the room.

Sighing loudly, Luna followed him out.

* * *

Molly Weasley had given each one of her children bear hugs, followed by apple pie's, as a snack for later, for everyone. Luna had also been at the receiving end of some really amazing photographs from their snow fight together and dinner the previous night. Overcome, Luna only nodded and blinked happy tears.

Closing her eyes tightly as Ron escorted her back to her house on the broom; Luna remembered how they had actually reached the Weasley house in the first place. That day seemed so far away. So did the chance meeting several days ago, which had brought her and Ron closer. Taking a deep breath to inhale his smell, Luna recalled the many shared breakfasts, trying hard to find a trace of emotion, a flicker of a gaze, a softening of the eyes or a lucky touch that could convince her that Ron loved her as much as she did him.

As the past few days ran through her head, Luna recalled many moments that led her to believe that Ron felt for her the same way she did for him, but the fact was that until he told her so, she couldn't do anything about how she was feeling.

"We're here," said Ron, as he brought them back down, and Luna sighed in regret. The magic was over. Climbing off the broom, Luna was about to turn and walk away, when Ron held onto her hand. Hope surfacing instantly in her heart, Luna turned and raised her eyes to his.

She searched his face for any signs of the indulgence that marks the face of two people who are in love, but all she could read was nervousness.

"I've been meaning to tell you something, but I don't know how to," he said, his voice quavering.

"Yes," said Luna, encouraging him to go on.

"I- I" he said. "I"

"Yes," said Luna, "Go on".

"I had a lovely time. Thank-you," he finished.

Luna felt her heart skip a beat of disappointment. "Yes, so did I. Well, good night," she said and turned. She quickly made her way to her doorstep, before Ron could say anything else. Bolting the door, Luna slipped down to her knees and buried her head in her hands. _What was she going to do?_

**A/n: Inspite of lot of Public demand, I couldn't get Eric to come join us today, but Samantha has something to say. So I'll let her take over. **

"_**Hello people. You know me as the friend, philosopher and guide of Luna in this story, Samantha. Now tell me, don't you think both these people are acting absolutely stupid. I mean how will you know that someone loves you or not unless you tell them how you feel. They are not going to dream of your feelings, right? **_

_**So for everyone who agrees with me, learn to confess your true feelings to those you love. And never, never, never say Thank-you to someone you love unless its for a book, or something like that. Ciao!"**_


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: And here comes to an end, another one of my stories. This is only the second time that I have completed a fic, but the thought of leaving behind one, seems to bother me a lot. Don't know what'll happen later. But you know what; this makes me feel a little sad for JK Rowling at the end of a book. For me, my writing is never going to stop, but for her, after the seventh book, she might not write a lot about her characters. That's very sad.

However, the end of one story means that I can start another one, and even though it'll take me time to come up with a concept, arrange it, visualize it etc, I'm excited about the new beginning. In the meanwhile, _Can Love survive it all_ will keep me busy, and I've promised my beta reader bslehofer that I'll be starting another fic with her by mid march, which isn't so far away.

Before I let you read the chapter here's something my beta reader wanted to say.

**Beta note: As sad as I am to see this story end, I am also grateful for the new friend it has brought me. She is a wonderful writer, from whom I expect to see great things in future. If you have not taken the time to read any of her other stories, I highly recommend them to you. May you all have a wonderful New Year. **

**Betsy**

In this story two very amazing people have helped me throughout, one of them being **Sharon** and the other **Betsy**. I want to thank both of them from the bottom of my heart for making this story so special for me and for everybody else. Thank-you.

Now, go read the chapter. And a very Happy New Year to Everyone.

* * *

"So you what, just said, _hey I had a good time, we'll do this again_?" asked Ginny, incredulously, as she sat across from her brother.

It had been a week since he'd seen Luna and he needed some advice, so Ron had come to Ginny. She was the expert after all. The look in Luna's eyes as she turned and ran to her door haunted Ron, as he blinked his eyes to drive the memory away.

"I was going to tell her how I felt. I know I want to spend more time with her. I want her to be there with me always. What I don't know is how to tell her this," said Ron, frustrated.

"Ron, don't you have any sense at all?" asked Ginny. "You idiot, you're in love with her and too much of a coward to admit it," she added. "Just go up to her and tell her how you feel."

* * *

"He said thank-you?" shouted Samantha.

"Shh… keep your voice down," warned Luna, as she wiped her moist eyes. "Merlin I tell you, I'm turning into one of those normal people who cry at the drop of the hat. I so need to get back my originality," said Luna, staring angrily at the tissue in her hand.

"Retouching some of that orange nail varnish might just help," said Samantha.

Luna looked up and gave her best friend a watery smile. "Don't know where I'd be without you."

"Well for starters you need to go see this fellow again, you've got a lot going on here, and you can't let it go away so easily," said Samantha.

* * *

Ron looked up as the lady entered his apartment. She called herself Samantha and had turned up on his doorstep, demanding to be let in. Ron had been very close to hexing her, until she had mentioned Luna.

"Come on in, have a seat," said Ron uncomfortably. _What was she doing here? _"How can I help you?"

"For starters you can apologise to that poor girl over there who refuses to reapply nail varnish because she's too busy crying," said Samantha. "What were you thinking? She loves you for crying out loud."

A small smile crept onto Ron's face.

* * *

Luna offered Ginny Samantha's seat, and settled into one herself. When Ginny had suddenly showed up at the office of the Quibbler, demanding to see her, Luna didn't have much of an option. Trying hard not to blame the sun that was shining brightly into her face for being so merry, she looked Ginny straight in the eyes.

"You look great," she said.

"You don't," said Ginny, noticing the haggard condition that Luna was in. "Quick, how many fingers are these?" asked Ginny, holding up two fingers.

"Ginny, I can see well enough, in fact better than the rest of you. There's no need to remind me that I can actually see a gortam every time you hold up your hand," added Luna, a small smile creeping to her face.

"How many times do have to I tell you, they don't exist," said Ginny.

"We'll get into that later. Any particular reason why you're here?" asked Luna.

"Yes, can we go to someplace that doesn't have peeling yellow wallpaper?"

* * *

As Luna and Ginny entered the Leaky Cauldron, Luna felt herself stiffen. _Back to square one. _Taking small and careful steps inside, she soon found herself sitting at the same table as she had the last time Ginny and she were here.

Turning to her companion, she asked, "So, why did you want to see me?" She was about to add something about Ron being an idiot, when a commotion broke out at the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

Feeling an odd déjà vu, Luna turned to the entrance to get a better view and saw Ron making his way towards her, a bunch of admiring fans following him. As he made his way in, Luna felt a little odd voice in her head beg her to run. Run in any direction, as long as it was away from Ron. Having to see him, and know that he didn't reciprocate her feelings would be the hardest thing she ever had to do in her life. She turned to give Ginny a betrayed look, and was about to rush out, when Ron sensing her panic, ran to her.

"You cannot always keep running. And even if you try, I'll keep chasing you," he said.

Halting in her tracks, Luna turned towards him, confused. "What?"

"I may have a million girls who love me," he said, waving his hand absently at the flock of girls still standing behind him, "But the girl I love, and will always love, is standing right in front of me."

Unable to breathe properly, Luna stammered slightly. Shaking her head, she felt her knees weaken. Suddenly, unable to hold her up any longer her legs gave way. Luna held her breath, waiting to feel her head hit the hard wooden floor below. When she didn't feel her head explode, she cautiously opened one eye and found herself safely gathered in Ron's arms.

"Don't need you fainting on me dear, this has taken great effort on my part," he said.

Luna nodded and looked around. "Where are we?" she asked.

"In my house," he said, setting her down on the couch in his living room. "Can you hear me?" he asked.

"Yes".

"Great. Now listen to me, whoever told you that Ronald Weasley doesn't love you is an idiot," he said softly, tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You did. You said Thank-you," she reminded him.

"Yes, and now I'm saying Ron is an idiot," he said. "But it's also true that he's in love with you".

Smiling suddenly, Luna shook her head. "That is so cheesy," she said and got up from the couch. "Trust you to be cheesy. That is so out of a movie, you couldn't do anything original - something different," she said, pacing the length of the room.

Quietly moving towards her, he placed his hand on her mouth and then navigated her towards his bedroom. "Yes, yes, the entire leaky cauldron was cheesy, but how's this?" Saying this, he opened the door to his room.

Luna felt a gasp make its way up her throat. The room was decorated entirely in orange. Even the walls had been painted orange. Orange bed cover, quilt, the entire room was orange. "This is so not what I had expected," she said turning to him. "But it still doesn't make up for the way you said thank-you".

"Ah yes," he said nodding. "I've got a way to fix that". With that said, he went down on one knee, and pulled a small orange velvet box from his pocket. Opening it, he removed a ring made of beetle beads and held it up for Luna to see. "Made it myself. I love you and want to spend a long long time with you," he said, encircling her within the confines of his arms, as she examined the ring closely.

"You do know this isn't a marriage ring," she said.

"Yes," he nodded. Placing a small kiss on her temple he said, "Not such an idiot anymore, eh?"

Luna shook her head. "My idiot".

"I love you, with your orange-ness," he said.

"I know. I do too, I mean you," she said felling deliriously happy, "Does this mean I can't publish your silly habits in the Quibbler now?" she asked.

"Dear, as far as I'm concerned, you can make my house a spider shelter and I won't complain," he said.

"I doubt that," she said and laughed. Ron joined in and soon the room was filled with sounds of happiness.

_Ah the world of lovers. _

**A/n: Until another one comes along, Bye bye. **


	16. Epilogue

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP HOVERING!"

The bridesmaids stopped what they were doing. They all turned to watch Luna shout at the only man in the room. Looking dapper in a suit that was the brightest shade of gold, Mr Lovegood was the very picture of fatherly concern.

"This is my only chance at giving away a daughter." He frowned as he spotted Lune fidget with her engagement ring. Right after his proposal, and some much needed making out, Ron and Luna had rushed to inform the Weasley's about their happy news. After a very long, very drunken night of celebration, Ron and Harry had quietly slipped out during breakfast and returned with Luna's engagement ring. It was the shiniest thing she had ever seen and the most beautiful pearl as well. It only made sense that she wore a pearl ring; she was after all a unique person.

"Dad, I know you're nervous and I'm nervous and Ginny is nervous because Draco's sitting out there with all the Weasley's in attendance. But this is not good. I absolutely cannot keep reapplying my make-up every time you make me cry with another happy story." Sniffling into her tissue, Luna wiped a stray tear and ended up ruining her mascara. Again! "I know this is very important to you, but will you give up on the idea of me wearing a gold gown. Please. I really like this dress, it's pretty," she said.

"It's white and traditional. And I'm not hovering, I just don't understand why you have to wear a tiara in your hair," grumbled Mr Lovegood.

Sensing that Luna was going to explode again, Ginny stepped in to quickly draw Mr. Lovegood aside. She gave him a glass of cold pumpkin juice, and asked him to let Lune be for a while.

"Are you sure about this?"

Luna sighed as her father asked the question she was dreading. Turning to him, she felt the anger deflate right out of her. Mr Lovegood looked small and old all of a sudden. She went to him, and threw her arms around her big blushing father.

"Yes Dad. I like the white dress, and the tiara. I like that I could have a normal wedding dress and look like a princess. I also love how we're getting married here at Hogwarts."

"And the groom? Are you sure about him?"

"Yes," she said, a dazzling smile lighting up her entire face. "More sure than I will ever be about anything else."

Her father studied her closely, looking for any signs of regret. When he didn't find any, he smiled. "Then let's get this show on the road."

And as the most beautiful ceremony Mr. Lovegood had ever seen came to an end, he winked at Minerva McGonagall . A man could try, right?

A/N: Lemony fluff. Just trying to ease back into story writing. A small gift for loyal readers!


End file.
